


His First Time

by roobix



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roobix/pseuds/roobix
Summary: Jinwoo never thought his first time would be so awkward.





	His First Time

His feet tapped anxiously on the dark linoleum floor, knees bounding to an unsteady, nervous rhythm. He fidgeted with his phone, illuminating the screen with a press of a button only to turn off the display immediately after. The ticking of the wall clock was too loud in his ears. _Tick, tock. Tick, tock._ The seconds seemed to be ticking by so quickly they raced alongside his heartbeat. His pulse felt thread and erratic and for a moment, he thought he was going to pass out.

“Park Jinwoo?”

Jinwoo looked up as his name was called, his gaze meeting the male nurse’s that stood in front of him. The nurse didn’t look that much older than him, maybe a year or two. His dark hair, styled up so his bangs were out of his face, and the bright smile that took up real estate on the lower half of his face made lit up his face in such a youthful way that it was hard for Jinwoo to guess his exact age. “I—yes, that’s me.” He quickly took to his feet and offered out a clammy hand., which he immediately wiped on the thigh of his dark jeans afterwards. He looked to the nurse for any reaction to his wet handshake, but instead he was still met with that brilliant smile.

“First time?” the male asked him. He laughed, a bright silvery noise filling the air around them, when Jinwoo merely nodded wordlessly in reply. “It’s alright, Jinwoo. I promise that it all looks more intimidating than it really is. Trust me, okay?”

It was easy for the nurse to ask for Jinwoo’s blind trust, but getting it was a completely different story. It was hard enough to trust a stranger, let alone a stranger that was going to be poking him with sharp objects and stealing his blood. No, as far as Jinwoo was concerned the nurse was on the same level as a vampire…or a mosquito. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the words “follow” and “computer,” and realized that the nurse was already heading further back into large space to the row of tables each lined with laptops, a digital thermometer, a blood pressure cuff, and some clunky-looking device that Jinwoo was positive that he didn’t want to know its purpose.

“Can I see your ID please?” Myungjun asked, still giving Jinwoo his most reassuring smile. Jinwoo had to give it to the male; had he been in Myungjun’s shoes, he probably would’ve let out at least one scoff and half a dozen eye rolls if he had to deal with someone as nervous as him, especially when needles weren’t even involved yet. The nurse took the plastic ID card and started punching in Jinwoo’s information: his name, address, birth date, weight. Afterwards, he returned the card and moved so Jinwoo could take his spot behind the laptop. “You’re going to answer a questionnaire. It shouldn’t take too long and it’s straightforward. It’s just one way we make sure that you are okay to donate today.”

It took Jinwoo only 5 minutes to answer the questionnaire; it was easy when every single answer was ‘no.’ _Have you had a tattoo within the last 12 months? No. Have you lived with someone with hepatitis in the past 12 months? No. Have you ever taken money, drugs, or other payment for sex? Oh, hell no._  When Myungjun returned, Jinwoo took his original seat and watched as the nurse opened clicked around on the laptop to find the window he needed.

“Alright, Jinwoo. We’re going to take your blood pressure and your temperature. Not too scary so far, right?” The nurse smiled at the male in front of him and wrapped the blood pressure cuff around his bicep, pressing the button on the device so it would start the reading and then, after placing a sanitary cover on it, held the thermometer to Jinwoo’s mouth. “Under your tongue please.”

The two tests only took a couple minutes but they felt like an eternity for Jinwoo and his nerves. Myungjun took the thermometer from the male’s mouth, throwing the plastic cover in the trash, and removed the blood pressure cuff.  “Your temperature is 97.6, which is perfect. Your blood pressure is high, but not by much—probably because you’re nervous, honestly.”

He paused then turned to Jinwoo, leaning his forearms on the table and making eye contact with the male. “Jinwoo, why are you doing this? I mean, it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to see how unnerved and anxious you are. If you’re so uncomfortable, why are you here? I mean, it’s a great thing to donate blood, but if you also shouldn’t force yourself into doing it if you’re scared. So, why are you here?”

It was the first time Jinwoo felt shame today in front of Myungjun. His embarrassment weighed heavily on his shoulders, forcing his head and his gaze down towards the floor. “I lost a bet,” he muttered, looking up at the nurse from under his lashes. The look of disbelief on the nurse’s face said everything without the male actually having to speak: _You’re kidding?_ “No, really, I--- see, my friends and I had this bet that I wouldn’t be able to ask out this guy that I liked; I said I could, they said I couldn’t. Long story short, I couldn’t and since I lost and they said that I was too much of a chicken and needed to learn to face up to some of my fears, my ‘punishment’ was to face my fear of needles. Since I’m too poor to get a tattoo and I can’t get the flu shot—allergic to eggs— I chose donating blood because, well, it was the next best option and it does help someone. So, I… yeah, I’m here because I lost a bet. And I **bet** you haven’t heard that one before.” A small, cheeky smile pulled at his lips after his lame pun.

Myungjun tried hard, he truly did, to hold in his laughter. He brought his hand up to his mouth and tried to mask it with a cough, but in the end his chuckles escaped him. After a moment or two, he regained his composure and cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, but uh, you might need some new friends, Jinwoo. Asking someone out… donating blood—” he weighed the options with his hands, putting the hand for donating blood far higher than the other one. “That’s not really a fair comparison or a fair trade.” He hummed lightly as a thought occurred to him. “You know, if you don’t want to go through with it, I could always wrap you up anyway, that way your friends think that you went through with it?”

Before Jinwoo was fully conscious of it, his head was shaking at Myungjun’s request. “No,” he said abruptly. “I mean, thank you, but… I do want to do this. I’m nervous, anxious, some might even say ‘scared as hell,’ but I want to do this. Not just for the bet, but, ya know, also for myself.”

Myungjun didn’t admit it out loud, but he had a lot of respect for Jinwoo’s resolve. He himself was afraid of spiders and there was no way, bet or no bet, that he would go anywhere near a tarantula just for the sake of his pride. So instead, he nodded. After checking Jinwoo’s iron, and subsequently comforting the male after the small prick to the finger, he led the male over to the chair. Once Jinwoo was seated, Myungjun got a blanket and covered the male’s legs with it.

“I know, probably seems silly right now, since you’re already wearing jeans, but you might get cold as the machine takes out your blood.” Myungjun took a piece of blue rubber ribbon and tied a tourniquet around Jinwoo’s bicep. He put on fresh gloves and got the needle. Immediately, he noticed how Jinwoo’s nervousness went from an eight to a full blown eleven. The male was practically tearing into his lower lip with his teeth.

“Hey,” the nurse said quickly, “you mentioned you lost the bet because you couldn’t ask out the boy that you liked. Tell me about him.” He was immediately met with a quizzical look. “Come on,” he urged, lightly nudging Jinwoo with his elbow. “Tell me about the boy—and don’t leave out any details. Is he cute?”

Jinwoo sighed and tilted his head back, looking up at the ceiling. “He’s… really cute, Myungjun. I mean, maybe not by your standards or anyone else’s, but to me, there’s not anyone cuter. He’s on our university’s swim team and our soccer team, so he’s really well-built, if that makes any sense. Like, he’s not some meat sack, but he’s definitely muscular and defined. And his eye smile—God, Myungjun, his eye smile could light up a dark room, I swear. And he’s so tall, and he’s nice too. Like, based on the movies, you’d expect a guy like that to be an asshole, but he’s actually really kind and he volunteers, and--” Jinwoo could ramble about his crush all day if Myungjun would let him. It wasn’t until he turned his head to look at the nurse that he noticed the male was untying the tourniquet and there was medical tape over the needle to hold it securely in place. He hadn’t even noticed the needle going into his arm; he had been so focused on talking about his crush that he didn’t even feel it.

Myungjun flashed Jinwoo a brilliant smile and lightly squeezed the male’s shoulder. “He sounds like a wonderful guy, Jinwoo. And if you can work up the guts to come get poked with a needle, you can definitely find it in you to ask the guy out.” He peeled off his gloves and put them in the biohazard bin. “I’ll be back to check on you in fifteen minutes, okay? Just relax and think about how you’re going to ask— what’s his name?”

“Rocky, er Minhyuk, but everyone calls him Rocky,” Jinwoo admitted, a small flush crawling onto his cheeks just from saying the other male’s name.

“Well, lay here, relax, and think about how you’re going to ask Rocky out for a coffee. Oh, and make sure you let him know you donated blood.” When he was met with another puzzled look, Myungjun laughed quietly to himself. “Guys dig that sort of thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be honest, how many of you were at least a little tricked by the title and the summary? No one? Well, I tried, right?


End file.
